


【Gradence/暗巷组】 Sugar Daddy&Little Bunny(pwp一发完)

by yaoezi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi





	【Gradence/暗巷组】 Sugar Daddy&Little Bunny(pwp一发完)

Graves最近有点苦恼。

他走的时候Credence在睡觉，这没什么；而他回来的时候Credence仍然在睡觉，幸而桌上留着吃了一半的晚饭说明Credence不是完全没有起过床。

床上有数量远超正常所需的枕头和被子，Credence躺在它们围起来的“巢穴”里，披着Graves的一件大衣好梦正酣。

小东西可能是捕得了什么讯息，毛茸茸的兔子耳朵轻轻动了动。是的，没错，兔子耳朵。

说来话长，自魔法部把他交给Graves以来，Credence的魔法都是由Graves教授。他很聪明，有些危险性不大的小魔法他就由着Credence自己练习，一直都没有出什么问题。

一个月前Credence自作主张地尝试了阿尼马格斯，但他只成功了四分之三——变回来的时候，耳朵和尾巴还在，Graves做了很多次尝试，都不能把它们收回去，并甚至因此获得了一些兔子的习性。

更糟的是（从某种意义上来说是好事），Credence最近坚信自己怀孕了，前天他们刚去做了检查，而今天结果出来了：Credence并没有怀孕，他是典型的母兔假孕症状，很可能是缺乏安全感造成的。

Graves忧虑地摸了摸下巴，思考是哪里出了问题。估计是这个：他发现自己也无计可施之后，建议Credence和他去拜访一下邓布利多先生，他在变形术方面很有造诣。

他还开玩笑地说要把Credence送到斯卡曼德先生的母校霍格沃茨去读书，小Cre善良又不爱招摇的性格很适合赫奇帕奇。难道是这句话出了问题？

这对于一个默然者几乎是不可能的，何况Credence早就过了入学年龄。但Credence显然当真了，当时他并没有发表意见，但半夜Graves发现他在悄悄地哭，只好假装无意识地抱紧了他。

一周后小Cre吞吞吐吐地说自己好像怀孕了，兔耳朵看起来是听话地耷拉在肩上，却几不可见地翕动着，“先生，我怀孕了……可不可以不离开您啊？”

Graves很想说他不怀孕也得留在自己身边，这是魔法部的要求，但他看着Credence可怜兮兮的小脸终究没说出口。

然后事情就发展到了现在这个地步：Credence变得嗜睡，缠人，会用大量Graves的衣物做窝，甚至还会产乳——梅林啊，这让Credence更加坚信自己是怀孕了。

Graves无奈又小心地坐在床沿，轻轻拍拍他的脸颊：“Cre，我回来了。”

Credence揉揉眼睛，展开自己蜷着的身体，他睡觉的时候喜欢缩成一团，这让他感到安全。Graves哭笑不得地发现Credence还抱着一团他的衬衣。

看清楚是Graves之后Credence立刻起身给了他一个欢迎吻。唯唯诺诺的小东西偏偏在情事上坦率又粘人。

之前第二塞勒姆的教育当然会把性形容为肮脏不祥的，所以Credence可以称得上一无所知，对性的概念只是个朦朦胧胧的影子。开始Credence很抗拒，但他很快尝到了甜头，变成现在这样后更是一发不可收拾。

Credence勾着Graves的脖子不肯撒手：“你吃过饭了吗？”

“在晚宴上吃过了。”他俯身吻男孩，男孩滑稽的黑色长耳朵手感极佳，细软的毛皮包裹住软骨，可以被男人捏得咯哒咯哒响。小家伙最近食量大增，屁股圆了些，连带着短短的小尾巴也油光水滑。

男孩惊惧又为难地按住Graves向里探索的手。Graves有些不悦了，这一个月来他和Credence的性生活可说不上和谐，开始是Credence天天都要求欢，“怀孕”后却一下都不让他碰，总怕影响了孩子什么的。

他心烦意乱，告诉Credence真相当然是有必要的，但他担心会不会这对他太过残忍。Graves陷入了思考。

没什么残忍的，一个声音说，那本来就是不自然的；不，另一个声音反驳，他那么当真，打破他的幻想他一定会非常伤心。

“先生，我现在不能……”男孩低头躲闪着Graves的目光，紧咬着下唇试图为自己变出一堵脆弱如玻璃的屏障，但夹在一起的双腿出卖了他，男孩嶙峋的双膝甚至还在律动呢。

Credence感到双腿发软，Graves明明什么都还没有做，他的腿间已经隐秘地发热，情液溢在股缝间，他调整了一下内裤，避免它被洇湿。

Graves发誓他不是个喜怒无常的人，但他现在难以抑制自己发作：“够了，Credence，”他深吸一口气，贴近男孩，试图让自己不那么像个摄魂怪，“你其实没有怀孕。”

很显然他失败了，男孩脸上娇怯的欲念像打翻的果酱一样流失了，好像是Graves吸走了他全部的快乐和希望似的。

“听着，”Graves揽着他的肩胛迫使他坐起来，但男孩只是被烹熟了似的挂在他肩上。“我今天去取检查结果了，治疗师说你并没有怀孕，这是心理因素造成的假孕现象。”

Graves不想向他再解释假孕，男孩应该明白他的意思。从他苍白的唇色能一目了然地看出。照Graves的了解，男孩现在该缩起来抽泣了，但他没有，他回抱住Graves，力道大得像要杀死一个仇敌。

男孩覆盖着凌乱卷发的脑袋横冲直撞地戳进中年男人的颈窝，用他特有的，羸弱而带粘滞感的声线反复恳求着：“先生，别让我走。”同时癫痫般全身颤抖。

Credence并没有因为孩子多伤心，而是因为恐惧离开Graves而怕得要命。这提醒了Graves，他的爱人同样是个孩子。“乖孩子，我不舍得让你走的。”这句话起码有一半是真的，具体哪一半Graves也不太确定。

Credence不清楚Graves先生到底喜欢他什么。他阴郁，胆怯，不稳定。

但他纯正又热烈地爱着Graves先生，不只是爱情的那种爱。他是他现存的与世界的唯一联系，他的庇护者，他的神。Credence甘愿做他一生的信徒，献上自己能或不能奉献的一切，至于身体，早已不足惜。

但Graves不是格林德沃,他不需要信徒，如果可能，他希望有个更独立些的爱人，Credence太依赖自己了，这对他不好。他同样不太知道自己为什么喜欢Credence，作为魔法安全部的部长，怜悯极少会干扰他的判断。

但这不意味着Credence对他没有丝毫吸引力。男孩的头发比在第二塞勒姆的时候长了些，低眉顺眼地打着卷，像本人一样。如果仔细端详，Credence其实很美，并且不是他表现出的奴仆式的美，他的鼻梁嘴角都带着锋锐，颌角线条更是非常硬朗。

他甚至比Graves还高些，但总是低头弓背，探着脖子像只不知所措的鹅。男孩表面呈现出的雌性的脆弱与内里翻涌着的危险激烈地碰撞，所迸发出的火花即是男孩的勾魂之处了。

然而罪魁祸首对此一无所知，他长长的兔耳朵乖顺地垂在胸前，不像个巫师，甚至不像个人类，倒像个宠物了。Graves冒出个可笑的想法，不知道他家这只黑毛垂耳兔是什么品种的？

空气里酿出一股潮湿味，混杂着汗水的咸与欲望的油腻，发酵产生的热量烘得Credence脸上浮起病态的红，扫在他尖锐的颧骨上。他不知道这时候该做什么，就现在的情况而言他没什么损失。

“如果你那么想要一个孩子，那我们现在仍然有机会。”Graves清了清嗓子掩饰不好意思，这是他在清醒状态能说到的最大限度了。

Credence有点惊愕，Graves很少把这种话说出口，他是个保守得近乎古板的人，会更倾向于用行动而非语言来表达爱欲。Credence同样无条件地喜欢他这种老派作风。

Graves顺着他的脊椎抚摸，长期低头认错使他的后颈处顶出一块突兀的骨头，像海面下危险的暗礁。

男孩体内的默默然已经得到了有效的压制，再过一段时间斯卡曼德会过来为他分离默默然。但有时Graves看着他的眼睛时，仍像是在凝视深渊。

他拍拍男孩的背，站起身的时候被男孩可怜巴巴地拉住了。“我不走，”Graves有些无奈，拍拍小兔子的肩膀，“我只是脱个衣服。”

“我给您脱，先生。”Credence的黑眼睛亮闪闪的，里面有显而易见的邀功意味。Graves拿他没办法，归根结底这是他自作自受。

男孩卷在杏色的丝质睡衣里，系带大敞，甚至不如不穿。而Graves除了领带结松了些仍衣着整齐。但剪裁得体的西装裤也掩盖不住裆部隆起，Credence把脸埋进男人两腿之间，鼻尖被硬挺挡住了去路。

Credence用牙咬住拉链，错过了Graves抖肩脱掉外套的潇洒姿态。但他从来不会错过Graves用无杖魔法把风衣挂好，第一次见这个的时候他足足让Graves重复了十次。

厚实的呢料在男人膝上卡住了，男孩没有进一步拉下衬裤，而是选择把它先舔湿。Graves由着他去胡闹。沾染了唾液的布料变得通透，像一面隐晦的屏障，只能使屏障后的事物更具诱惑。

中年男人的阴茎隔着衬裤也能描摹出形状，Credence用脸颊蹭着，像顶礼膜拜一件圣物。当他拽住男人衬裤时龟头被裤边卡住，被迫向下弯曲，彻底拉下时，它迫不及待地弹出来，拍在Credence下颌，发出几不可闻而又振聋发聩的声响。

男孩吞下那根粗大的阴茎，龟头沉甸甸地压在他舌根，他甚至能触到Graves茂盛的耻毛，嗅闻其中的浓郁雄性气息。为Graves先生口交不只是为了取悦对方，同时也是为了满足自己的贪欲。

Graves垂眼向下看，小兔子丝绸布料上出现了两个椭圆的小小湿迹，那是Credence在溢奶。假孕后Credence多了很多小习惯，或者说习性，无一例外地让中年男人在欲望失控的边缘徘徊。

产乳算一个，还有筑巢期，Graves不止一次抓到Credence偷偷藏起他的衣服，有一次还逮到他用自己的内衣自慰，人赃并获地被抓了个现行，惩罚当然是少不了的。

当时Graves又做了他那个标志性的手势，食指贴在唇上，示意他噤声不要辩解，他喜好显示权威，而Credence并不讨厌这一点。

甜蜜的回忆像奶油一样粘稠得让人窒息，Graves不明白为什么在平静地度过四十余年的单身生活后，梅林要塞给自己这么个可爱的小麻烦，彻底打乱，同时也拯救了他全部的按部就班。

他打断了男孩尽心尽力的服侍，Credence略显青涩的技巧显然无法使他靠口交射精。但中年男人另有所图，他温暖宽厚的手掌按在小兔子肩上，像融化了一块冻土，倔强的小东西就从那里生出芽来，迅速舒展成一株甜蜜的菟丝子缠住了他的手臂。

小兔子躺回床上，那瘦削到隐约能印出肋骨的胸膛上，突兀地膨起两丘软肉，一戳就颤颤巍巍的，仿佛皮肤下直接注满了奶水。

乳晕涨成草莓似的红，或许连草莓这个形容都不再合宜了，它们给人一种半透明似的错觉，像布丁似的，被Graves温和的唇采撷了。小兔子的奶水很淡，带着丝丝缕缕的腥甜和淡淡的油脂香，柔柔腻腻地渡进男人的嘴里。

这已经不是Graves先生第一次帮他处理过多的奶水了，但Credence仍感到羞耻得想要把自己藏进枕头和被子里去，又或者Graves先生的胸口是更好的去处。

他企图埋首于Graves先生的胸肌里，毫无疑问地失败了，男人骑跨在他身上，阴茎放在了男孩浅浅的乳沟间。小兔子怯弱不解地盯着他的Graves先生。

“乖。”他示意男孩自己扶住双乳，Credence顺从地照做。蜜桃似的小小胸部当然没办法裹住Graves的性器，它们因摩擦而渗出乳汁，像专门拿来泄欲的水果一样汁水淋漓。

Graves一只手按着自己的阴茎，另一只则垫在Credence脑后防止他磕到床头。Credence感到鼻子发酸，不是因为情欲，他从未被如此小心地对待过，得奉献给Graves先生更多才行。

他贴着中年男人的身体向上游，傲罗出身的Graves即使到了中年也依然精壮，周身马其顿式的肌肉足够让Credence着迷。男孩炽热的吐息蔓延到男人耳边，代替Credence索吻。

这个吻结束的时候Credence仍然追随着Graves的鼻尖不肯离开，痴缠地闭着眼，连呼吸都调到了和他同一节奏。Graves是乐手，而他是琴，被他演奏使男孩无比自豪。

他渴望Graves的抚摸，或者说任何抚摸都可以，因此他坠入了格林德沃的深渊。他渴望爱，像沙漠中的旅人渴望任何液体，甘泉或是毒药都不那么重要。

实际上Graves也并没有给他很多。但他给了比溺爱更为珍贵的——索求和表达爱的权利。

“求您碰碰下面……先生……”男孩断断续续地恳求。他无法再忍受Graves的这种行径，撩拨他，却又不给他任何实质性的满足。他渴望一些更为具体的东西，或者明确点说，更深层次的占有。

“我之前是怎么教你的？”Graves暗示道。如果放在别的恋人之间，这就是一句普通的调情话，但从他口中说出就带了教育的意思：喜欢什么要自己去拿。

Credence依言翻身，跨坐在Graves的躯干上，双手撑住他的胸膛支撑身体，湿淋淋的会阴压着他的阴茎缓慢滑动。连尾巴上的毛也被打湿了一点。Graves的龟头因着自己的动作不断顶到囊袋后侧，他已经产生了被操干的错觉。

小兔子骑着那根阴茎扭腰摆臀，让它在股缝里前前后后挺弄，连带着他短短的小尾巴垂在后面，撩拨着男人根部最为脆弱敏感的皮肤，仿佛用鹅毛搔痒，适得其反  
。事实上Graves还没进去，男孩的股缝已经狼藉一片了。

Credence把手指探向了自己的后穴，试着放进了两指，竟然并不困难。他有些难以启齿地屈指抽动了几下，好像如果艰涩，就能证明自己没那么淫荡似的。不幸的是他无法证明，只得自暴自弃地又添了一根手指。

男孩极力准备着自己，像为Graves烹饪一桌盛宴。他隐隐约约地感到自己被驯养了，这很好，他很好养的，Graves先生会很高兴，他希望Graves先生高兴。

而同样，Graves也是他的主要快乐来源。确认过自己的身体可以承受之后，男孩撑起自己，扶住Graves的阴茎对准自己的穴口，轻薄的睫毛甩上去，请示他的Graves先生，但事实上是青涩的勾引。

中年男人当然足有识破他的本事，他并不声张，只用眼神给予许可。男孩似乎被Graves沉稳过度的表现惹恼了，否则他不会赌气一坐到底。巨物骤然填满了他许久未曾使用的甬道，熟悉的疼痛和快意袭来，旧的身体记忆与当下的感受叠加起来，Credence立刻哭了。

不是生理性的泪水，男孩确实是哭了。又或许他已经学得狡黠了，小孩子企图多吃一块糖的那种狡黠，能被Graves一眼望到底的那种狡黠。不过最起码他懂得什么时候不再压抑自己了。

“你这孩子……”Graves被他这种杀敌一千自损八百的战略搞得没办法，这小兔子还真有些脾气。男人双手虚揽着男孩的腰，像拢着一块冰，捂得稍热点就会化掉，从指间流走。

但Credence当然没有那么冷。小兔子试图大幅度起落，连带着粉嫩的性器上下摆动，间或地在自己和Graves的小腹上拍击。他的双手撑在Graves胁下，掌心火热，指尖冰凉。

但十几个蹲起之后Credence就失了耐性，改为只扭腰，这显得他更像一块布丁或别的什么半固体。也许小兔子就是某种流体也说不定呢？

Graves先生身上有柑橘与海盐的味道，或许这香气是通过呼吸交换的，Credence觉得自己的灵魂也被它浸透了。

男孩儿终于连腰也酸了，小声地啜泣起来，但仍抱着Graves不肯撒手。他软声哀求道：

“先生，我没力气了……”

“你还有什么要告诉我的吗？Credence？”Graves微笑着询问，惩罚他刚才的任性。

“没有，没有了，先生……”Credence嗫嚅道，他隐约知道自己错了，又不知道错在哪里。

中年男人翻身，用右手撑住床头，于是男孩整个儿都被笼罩在他的阴影之下。现在的情态终于有点儿像真正的狩猎了，但很少有掠食者像Graves一样温柔地对待猎物，所以小兔子并不知道自己已经被纳入了菜单，他甚至期待地看着他。

男人再次撞进他的身体的时候，他下意识地护了一下自己的肚子，又懊恼地想起自己其实没有怀孕，报复性地轻轻咬了一下Graves的锁骨，靠卷腹弹起上身发动攻击的那一秒，倒不像兔子而像蛇了。

Graves是在侵犯他，占有他；但同时也是在疼爱他，拯救他。男人把自己铸成一柄矛，深深地楔进他的身体。那大约是支正义之师吧，为他驱走体内入侵的冷而暗的物质。

Credence对于很多事情都一知半解，但他清楚地知道知道自己爱他，因为他每次想起Graves先生，心脏处就会饱满得发痛，涨得像要溢出来。他想起Graves来可以彻夜不眠，也可以想着他堕入漫漫长夜。

男人顶到某处时，小兔子发出一声几乎不属于自己的尖叫，Graves太熟悉他的身体了。男孩说不出完整的话来，于是就由下面那张嘴来阐述他是多么的不知餍足。

是的，他很饿，多少奶油蛋糕和巧克力都填不满的那种饿，只有Graves给予的东西能满足他。

Credence从自己被进入那刻起就在等着这一下，Graves先生总能给他想要的。他总是时而管教严苛，时而溺爱过分。这不是一个好家长的姿态，倒也不是一个好情人的姿态。

男孩感到小腹坠胀，Graves每次抽出都像要带走他的内脏，柔嫩的内壁像沙发上盖着的丝绒，包裹着男人的阴茎，被带动，又卡在穴口，阴茎进入的时候会再把它抚平。

Credence像是得了哮喘般呼吸急促，他需要Graves，那是他的救命药。兔子凶残的本性暴露无疑了，薄而易折的指甲扣在Graves肩头，刻下几道深浅不一的小小月牙儿，像一个占有领地的宣言。

不知道自己是什么东西的小畜生。Graves实际上已经失了仪态，或许一向的冷静自持也失去了一点儿，浓黑的眉搅在一起。他抹了一把自己汗湿的头发，灰白头发霜一样夜袭了他的鬓角，并且成功地夺取了这座城池。

好在他仍在能纵欲的年纪。

况且他的小小恋人容不得他不纵欲：男孩总是这样，色厉内荏地主动勾引，然后又半途而废。当下，Credence反倒成了一味躲闪的那个了。

而Graves现在只想干他的小兔子。既然他没有怀孕就操到他怀孕好了。他摩挲着男孩凸出的胯骨，他还是太瘦了。兴许怀孕能让他再长些肉呢？

男孩的脚腕像峻拔的美石，又或许没有那么坚硬，只是一捻就碎的石灰。但Graves仍固执地把男孩的双脚固定在一起，于是男孩的双膝分开，腿瘫向两侧，呈现出一个菱形。Credence并不如何柔韧，这个姿势让他感到一丝撕裂韧带的爽利。

Graves变换角度疼爱他的男孩，Credence的后穴已经像雌穴一样软烂无害，没有丝毫攻击性地服侍Graves的阴茎。

而他自己也享受着Graves先生的服务，敏感点被反复照料，Graves当然想要他享受。激烈的快感让他脚腕都酥软无力，在这种时候他能最明确地知道自己是被深爱着的，作为什么被爱着已经不重要了。

Credence毫不掩饰自己有多舒服，仰着头大声呻吟，表情扭曲到近乎痛苦。那些淫声浪语几乎让Graves想捂住这小兔子的嘴。

“先生……您要操死我了……”  
“我想射么……求求您了……”

诸如此类的索求在Credence临近高潮的时候无所顾忌地被吐出，这倒像是他最坦诚的时候了。

小兔子射精后敏感得碰一碰都不行，但Graves的操干可不会停下，于是他只能抽泣着瑟缩进男人的怀里。

男孩的乳头涨得通红，一滴滴渗着奶，Graves顾不得吸，只是用拇指抹开，被按揉两边乳晕的刺激让Credence后庭痉挛，收紧又放开，仿佛是有意为之的吸吮。

中年男人按住男孩的胯骨又是一阵挞伐，最终射在小兔子的嫩穴里，比之前哪次都要深，小东西不是想要怀孕吗？男孩的肚子里灌满了精液，造成身体内部的黏腻不适，他难受地挣动了几下，又在男人低哑的喘息中安静下来了。

Graves退出时，被过度使用的小穴甚至合不拢，从深粉的褶皱间流出男人刚才留下的精液。男孩这时候反倒知道难为情了，试图阻止Graves帮他清理。显然，这点抵抗就像幼鹿的小腿，是非常易于折断的。

“你做得很好，Credence。”男人梳理他凌乱的额发，还有沾湿的尾巴毛，“现在睡觉吧，乖孩子。”

也许你已经怀上我的孩子了。


End file.
